Path to Revenge
by theprophet523
Summary: Sesshomaru humiliates Inuyasha...how will Inuyasha get his revenge? Inu/Kag
1. Beat Down

As the odd ragtag group of humans and youkai near the boarder of the western lands they felt a powerful yet familiar demonic aurora approach them.

"So half-breed, what brings you to my lands?"

"Like I have to answer to you!"

"Very well I will beat it out of you."

"Sesshomaru we are just looking for shards of the jewel" replied Kagome.

"A half breed and his pack aren't welcomed in my lands."

"Good thing we aren't asking you" said Inuyasha.

"If you so much as step foot in my lands, I will beat you off them."

And with that he was gone.

"So what are we going to do?" Miroku asked

"Feh, like I've ever listened to that bastard"

"I don't know Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has never been one to joke around, we could all do without a confrontation with him." replied Kagome.

"Wench less talk, more walk!"

"Oswaria!"

...

An hour later the group crossed and small stream that marked the entrance to the western lands.

"I warned you half breed, you will now pay for your insolence."

"As you could ever beat me, I'll slice you apart with our fathers fang."

"The mongrel always falls back on his crutch, without that sword your nothing more than a weakling." Inuyasha scrunched his face..."Oh yeah! I've never needed tetsusaiga to beat you!"

Everyone except Inuyasha realizes that Sesshomaru is trying to get under his skin. "Don't let him get to you Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled but her words fell on deaf ears.

At just the time Kagome finished speaking Tetsusaiga was thrown directly in front of Kagome. "Make sure nothing doesn't happen to my sword wench."

What was really scary about this situation was that Sesshomaru for the first time ever seen in over a hundred years smiled. "So you think you can beat me without the use of father's sword half breed? Fine then this Sesshomaru will not use Tokijin on your worthless hide."

"Shut up and fight you bastard!" Before Inuyasha could blink Sesshomaru was in front of him. "Whats wrong little brother, blink too long?"

Before Inuyasha could breath he felt his brothers fist connect with his jaw. Inuyasha stumbled backward and had to do a flip to keep from falling on his ass.

"Lucky shot bastard!"

Using his only good hand Sesshomaru easily lifted a very large boulder and chunked it at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't believe the speed at which Sesshomaru was moving. He decided to contemplate his brothers strength later when he saw the boulder flying at him.

It took all of Inuyasha's might to stop the boulder, he would of normally dodge such an object but his companions would of been hit by the flying monstrosity.

Beads of sweat started to fall from Inuyasha's face. He was barely able to keep the boulder up. In a spit second Sesshomaru was in front of him. His brother mumbled "Pathetic" and stuck his arm through his stomach and Sesshomaru started to calmly walk away.

Inuyasha dropped the boulder in front of him. With wide eyes and a strangled gasp he coughed up a large amount of blood on the boulder. The last thing

Inuyasha thought about before blackness enveloped him was, 'I'll get you back bastard'

This is my first fanfic so tell me if you like it or think it blows...no outlandish flames, calling my mother a whore is funny but not constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha, Lower Manhattan, Texas, and Seattle...or maybe I don't, go to hell. 


	2. Healing

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

But Inuyasha failed to hear it, he was out cold.

Miroku and Sango quickly ran to him and drug him across the stream to the side that wasn't Sesshomaru's territory.

Kagome quickly got her medical kit out of her yellow bag and started peeling off the top of his fire rat and inner kimono. 'Oh Inuyasha, how can you let him get to you so easily' as her eyes filled with tears. Miroku and Sango went into the forest to collect firewood for camp.

Shippou bounced up on Kagome's shoulder, "Is he gonna be alright?" "I think so Shippou, but its gonna take a while for his pride to recover, so please don't

make him mad for a while okay?" Kagome gave Shippou a sucker and told him to go collect water.

Lots of blood marred Inuyasha's flawless skin as Kagome cleaned and wrapped Inuyasha's stomach wound first. After that was done she cleaned his face and

applied ointment to the wound on his forehead. Seeing Shippou run off to find Sango and Miroku, she leaned down and kissed Inuyasha on lips 'I was so worried

about you, don't ever do something like that again.' Inuyasha moaned reacting to the kiss and Kagome blushed a nice shade of scarlet red. Just then she heard

a cough, "Am i interrupting" Miroku asked. Now Kagome was really embarrassed, sitting straight up Kagome squeak out "Uhhh...NO!"

Miroku put his pile of wood down, "Kagome I need to talk to you about Inuyasha. As I'm sure you've figured out Inu Youkai are very prideful creatures and

well this humiliating defeat is going to make Inuyasha feel like" he paused for emphasis "less of a man." "But we would never think less of him!" Kagome

shouted. "I know we wouldn't dear Kagome but think about it from Inuyasha's point of view, he gets his but kicked in record time in front of his pack and

mate." If Kagome wasn't red enough before she was red enough now, she stammered out "Mate?!" "Yes Kagome-San, we've all seen the way Inuyasha looks at you

and protects you, its obvious to everyone except you and Inuyasha. He will need you now more then ever to help recover his dignity back." With that Miroku got up and walked back into the forest.

Kagome got up and went to wash Inuyasha clothes but she thought about what Miroku said 'He thinks I'm Inuyasha's mate! If only it would come from Inuyasha's

mouth instead of Miroku...I know he cares for me but what about Kikyo.' Which only depressed her more. 'No, snap outta it, I gotta be strong for him right

now.'

The rest of the group made their way back to camp. "Well Kagome-Chan what are we going to have for dinner" asked Sango. Hmmm, I don't know but we only have a

few packets of ramon left." Shippou jumped up and down excitedly, "Inuyasha's been giving me some fishing lessons I'm sure I can catch something!"

"Alright Shippou do your best!" Kagome exclaimed. Kirara was hot on Shippou's tail. After 30 minutes shippou had caught a fish and Kirara caught 4. Shippou

gathered them up and brought them the 30 yards back to camp. Kagome saw him first, "Oh, Shippou, great job fishing!"

Shippou pouted, "I only caught one, Kirara caught the rest." Sango took one of the raw fish and gave it to Kirara, "Its alright Shippou at least you tried."

After dinner they all retired to bed. It was a cool night and winter was fast approaching. She had second thoughts about leaving Inuyasha on the cold grass.

'His clothes are still wet so I can't redress him. I'm sure he won't get to mad if he sleeps in my sleeping bag tonight.' She carried her sleeping bag to the

unconscience hanyou. Kagome laid it on the ground and rolled him over onto it. She then got in besides him and zipped him up. She couldn't help but snuggle

up a little closer to the bare chested Inuyasha. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep 'He feels so good.' 


	3. Awakenings

Inuyasha snuggled into this unbelievable feeling in his arms. It felt so soft and warm and

smelled so sweet. He was as hard a rock within seconds of his second whiff. Whatever was in

his arms snuggled back into him and pushed his massive rod into his stomach. Boy, surely

this must be a dream or he died and went to heaven. He started to slowly grind himself into

this unbelievable object. It started to moan as his ministrations quickened. He just imagined it

was Kagome beneath him withering and moaning. He started to pump and hump the object, he was

feeling incredible. His erection slid down and was caught in between the apex of her legs.

The moans only increased. A few more thrust and he felt his liquid heat flow out of him as

the objects moans next to him peaked and then died down.

He popped his warm golden eyes only to be shocked that it was Kagome. She had not awakened during the ordeal but could smell the

arousal coming off her in waves.

'Shit' he thought 'This is worth at least a hundred oswaris.' He struggled with the sleeping

bags zipper but finally undid it. He couldn't take the smell anymore, if he stayed around

Kagome anymore he would take her for real this time. 'Like she would ever want to take a

worthless hanyou as her mate, one that could barely defend her at that.' 'Shut the fuck up

brain!'

He rolled onto his stomach and tensed his muscles to spring up when he felt the

searing pain pore into him. 'Shit, that bastard did more damage then i thought, why the hell

didn't he poison me?' He wasn't one to count his blessings so thought little of it. He took

Tetuagia which was laying right by him and used it as a crutch to walk to the stream. He

walked into the water with his pants still on letting the cold water clean his pants and

cool his smoldering body.

As he sat in the creak he let his mind wonder off. 'How can I be so stupid!, I let that

bastard get to me and he whips my ass in front of my pack, how am i going to get him back?'

He thought about using the backlash wave on Sesshomaru though killing him would be nice and get

some of his dignity back. He wanted to cause as much pain and humiliation as possible. So I

have to beat the dumb bastard in front of his women child and imp servant and without the

use of my sword, shit this is gonna be difficult.'

Inuyasha slowly made his way out the stream and sat at the base of the nearest tree. While

he watched the sun rise he thought 'Kagome, I'm going to prove myself worthy of you.'

Kagome awoke from and incredible dream. She dreamed that Inuyasha had taken advantage of her

while she was in her sleeping bag. Not that she didn't want him too. His hands were running

over her arms, down her sides and cupping her breast. And his thick hard member thrusting in

and out of her...she was getting wet just from the thought of it. She signed 'And thats why

it was only a dream.' She looked up at the sun and guessed it was about 9 o'clock. Stretching

her legs she felt something sticky around her pussy and lower thighs. Wow, I really did make

a mess, I hope Inuyasha didn't smell it. With that thought she blushed fire rat red, 'Oh my

God, He was sleeping with me last night. Stupid, Stupid, body, I'm sure I drove him

away...even while he's injured.'

Looking around camp she saw Miroku, and Shippou curled up with Kirara still asleep. No sign

of Sango and Inuyasha. 'O well, maybe its for the best, I really need to take a bath.' She

dug around for her bathing supplies in her bag and headed down toward the stream. The stream

was cold but she managed to find a deep pool of water that the sun had seemingly been warming

just for her. It was still a little bit chilly but not as bad as the rest of the stream. She

quickly stripped and jumped in.

Inuyasha who been sitting against the tree, napping in the

sun, flicked an ear towards the sound of rustling water. He blinked once and then twice...He

couldn't believe it Kagome was 20 yards in front of him with water up to her

waist. Giving him a nice side view of her curvy form, luscious breast, pert

nipples,...'Shit, I really gotta stop doing that' He quickly got up and made his way around

the large tree to get out of Kagome's field of vision. He peaked his head around it,'She looks so

beautiful, like an angel. If I could ever get her to be mine I would thank the gods every

day.'

He sagged against the tree but she won't mate a weakling.' He went back to thoughts of

revenge upon Sesshomaru. The only thing I can think of is to use the jewel to become a full

youkai, but still after all this time, we aren't even that close to completing it.' He never

liked to admit it but acknowledge that he needed help. And since their quest was stalled

after their little run in with Sesshomaru, he thought about returning to Kaede's village, 'At least

that'll make Kagome happy.

Breakfast was cooked and after the others had already ate Inuyasha came limping into camp.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed where have you been? All she got was a "Feh." "Dear

Kagome-sama, I believe what Inuyasha was trying to say is that he needed some time alone for

inner reflection" Miroku explained.

Kagome asked,"Is this true Inuyasha?" Which he responded

with another "Feh"...'smart ass monk'. Kagome just giggled and said,"Who thought one word can

have some many meanings." Sango decided to speak up, "So where are we going to go now."

Inuyasha took on a scowl,"Lets take the long way back to Kaede's village and see if their

are any shards along that route."

"Oh goodie, I need more medical supplies and restock on eamen while we're there." Inuyasha

just nodded and took off down the long path without eating breakfast. 


	4. The Road Least Traveled

It took them two more days to get back then it normally would have, making it an even week. During their journey all of Inuyasha's wounds had healed except the very large hole in his ego. Everyone noticed that Inuyasha had been withdraw and reserved on the way back. All Inuyasha told the group were his plans to get his revenge upon Sesshomaru, everyone sweat dropped. He was surley at best even with Kagome trying to constantly keep him in better spirits by giving him all the ramen and no one asked for breaks until he was ready to stop. Winter was here and it snowed lightly while they were coming down the mountain path but it had warmed up considerably in the bowl Kaede's village resided in.

News of Inuyasha's humilating defeat had spread far and wide. When Myoga caught wind of such news he of course wanted to make sure this gossip wasn't true. Seeking out and finding his master had been difficult in the cold weather but managed to reach him shortly before they entered the village.

"Greeting master Inuyasha, it is your faithful retainer at your service."

"Huh, beat it Jiji. I don't feel like dealing with your shit today."

"Inuyasha" Kagome winned "try to be a little nicer to your only servant."

"Feh"

"So What do you want Myoga-San?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to find out if the rumors were true my lord, that Sesshomaru kicked your ass clear across his lands?"

"IT WAS JUST A STREAM!!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"So they are true" Myoga nodded grimmfully.

"FEH, GET LOST OLD MAN!"

"Inuyasha, your reputation has been violated, how to you plan to rectifiy the current situation?" Myoga prodded.

Inuyasha's ears droopped and his eyes glazzed over, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Why don't you try Totosai suggestion you ignored long ago."

At hearing this Inuyasha's ears perked up, "And what might that be old man?"

"To train your body!"

"That would take forever old man!"

"Inuyasha your a hanyou, you'll live for thousands of years...all you have is time" Myoga replied.  
'Not if I want to get in Kagome's pants' he thought ruefully.

"Then its settle" Kagome announced, "Inuyasha will start training!"

"WAIT, I never said I would do it!"

"And you have a better plan?" Miroku inquired.

All Inuyasha could stumble out was "full youkai" and "Shikon no Tama."

Kagome patted him on the back,"I thought so."

Inuyasha whimmpered in defeat.

The group entered Kaede's hut and explained everything that happened on their adventure.

The old bat just nodded dumbly and served everyone a bowl of soup. 


	5. Homecoming

After dinner Myoga explained of a strong old bull youkai, Yuri, that was in his fathers court but was released from his position when Sesshomaru was declared Emperor of the Western Lands. He now resided in the Southern Lands, which Inuyasha had to grumbled at, it meant at least one run in with Koga.

"Feh, what good is another old man gonna do."

Myoga calmly replied,"Inuyasha, not only did Yuri, train your father, but he did such a good job that your father fired him to train all of his soldiers."

"If he was so good then why would Sesshomaru fire him" Kagome asked, genuinely curious.

Myoga scratched his beard,"Anyone that was overly loyal to your father was fired when Sesshomaru took over. You see, Yuri was a captain in your father's army but suffered a debilitating back injury in battle, when your father saw him fall, he flew over the heads of his enemies to pull him to safety in a dramatic rescue. Ever since that day, he worshipped the ground InuTasho walked on. But since Sesshomaru put an incompetent replacement in, the army's effectiveness has been greatly reduced. Not only were his military appointments ineffective but his adminstrative and economic advisors were lacking as well. The prosperity and stability of the West has declined dramatically since your half-brother took over. Why do you think he personally patrols the land himself?"

All Inuyasha did was grunt.

Kagome got up and said she was going home. Inuyasha stood up to esquort her to the well.

When they got halfway to the well Inuyasha told her to be back quickly because they were going to head out tomorrow after lunch. She clapped her hands 'perfect just enough time to do what I need to do.' Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style with a startled squeak.

"Remember wench, tomorrow at noon or I'm coming to get ya!"

"Yes sir, Huggable Hanyou." She blushed as soon as she said it. Inuyasha turned red too.

"Alright wench you ready to go?"

"Sure, thanks for bringing me"

"Uh, no problem, and he threw his arms over the well and dropped her in."

Gods what had it been, 20 seconds? And he was already missing his wench? 'Did I just call her my wench?' You sure did, he answered himself. He missed her sent the most, though he would deny it vehemently. The reason he loved to carry her was to have her scent wrapped on him like a cocoon all day long...Gods he could get lost in her earth shaddering scent.

As Kagome threw her backpack over the side of the well she wonder why Inuyasha was being slightly more affectionate with her and dismissed as needing some affection after being alone his whole life. Kagome's family was home and they asked her a bunch of questions about her adventures on the other side of the well. She just shook her head and explained how everything was fine and the quest was going well. It was far from the truth, she was 18, a virgin, had only 1/4th of the jewel, and her beloved just got his ass kicked by his older brother. 'It won't happen again, not if I can help it, we'll show Sesshomaru who's boss!'

She quickly excused herself from the living room saying she was tired and ready for bed. As she undress and collasped on the bed she thought happily at least I don't have to take anymore tests.

She awoke the next morning when the sun gently caressed her face. She got dressed and went down to breakfast. Her mom handed her a plate of bacon and eggs as she entered the kitchen with a warm smile.

"What will you be doing today Kagome?"

"I planned on going to the store to get more supplies, and I need to check out a couple of books from the library and be threw the well at noon." Stuffing another fork full of food in her mouth

"Sounds like a busy day, what are the books for sweetie?"

"Just some reading to help with Inuyasha's training."

"Alright darling, heres some money for supplies."

"Thanks mom!, I'll be home by lunch" she said as she ran out the door.

Luckily for her, Tokyo University is only 5 blocks from the shrine and they have one of the largest libraries in Japan. Making her way through the crowed sidewalks. She stepped in the massive 6 story library and went straight to the computer directory. For the first search she typed in "diet" and wrote a few books down. For the next search she entered "training" and wrote those books down. Luckily for her they had all their health and fitness books on the fourth floor. She easily found her book on dieting but finding one on training proved to be the most difficult. So she just picked two with the freakest looking muscular people and called it a day. As she was waiting in the check out line she saw the perfect book for Miroku, How to be a Gentleman, she giggled like a school girl and added it to her pile of books. Just as one of the assistant librarians called out next, she noticed it was Ayumi.

"Kagome" she asked shocked,"What are you doing here?"

"I justed needed to check out a couple of book." she mumbled.

Ayumi looked at her book selection and blushed 'Wow I didn't know Kagome was such a fitness freak, but then again she has a really great butt!...Wait How to be a Gentleman?"

Kagome saw her questioning look, "Its for a friend, I swear."

Ayumi gave her a nod and asked her for here student I.D. card.

"Ayumi you know I don't go to college."

"Oh, well I guess your lucky I'm checking you out then." Ayumi pulled her I.D. out of her purse and used her I.D. to check out the books.

Kagome thanked her profusely with promises of a get together real soon. Kagome started walking towards the door, While Ayumi admired her great ass. 


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha quickly paced back and forth in front of the well. He kept mumbling "Where the hell is that wench" to himself. After all Kaede had served lunch 2 minutes ago and it took him 24 seconds to eat it, 3 seconds to bop one smart ass kitsune on the head, 16 seconds to get to the well and he spent the rest of the time impatiently pacing in front of it. He was just about to jump down the well when a blue light shinned in the clearing.

He jumped down and got her then jumped back out, "What the hell took you so long wench?"

"Inuyasha, its only 11:30, I came back early for once, can't you be glad?"

"Feh" was his only response.

When they arrived back at the hut, Shippou proceeded to tell Kagome how Inuyasha bopped him on the head for no reason. Inuyasha bopped him on the head again and tears welled up in his eyes.

"What was that for jerk?"

Inuyasha responded,"Nobody like a tattle tale."

Kagome counted to ten to keep from sitting him. When she got to ten she didn't feel any better so she sat him.

"What was that for wench!"

"Nobody likes a bully Inuyasha."

The Kitsune just smirked at him and he growled in return.

While the others continued eating their lunch Kagome pulled out a weight training book while the others looked at the cover curiously. Inuyasha's jaw hit the ground. As he studied the physique of the muscular male he couldn't help but think,'Their are males like that in Kagome's time!?' His pride had seriously taken a beating and his heart lerched in his stomach. 'How am I suppose to compete with someone that looks like that?' His ears drooped, shoulders scrunched and accidentally let a tinny whimpered slip. Everyones attention turned to Inuyasha, who realized his mistake and started coughing loudly claiming water went down the wrong pipe.  
Miroku gave Sango a knowing smile.

As they headed off down the path to the Southern Lands. Inuyasha fell back from his usual place in front of the group to walk beside Kagome.

"So wench why did you have a book of partially nude males?" he growled out through clenched teeth.

"Well I figured we could use all the help we can get and these books should help you with your training."

Inuyasha relaxed considerable after hearing this news. "You did that for me?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha, I'd do anything for you." Kagome replied as she scratched is left ear.

Inuyasha was now displaying a fang filled smirk.

Miroku also heard Kagome's little confession and grinned deviously which earned him a slap from the demon slayer.

"But Sango my love, what did I do?"

"Can it Hoshi, I know your hentai mind like the back of my hand!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku was shaking from silent laughter.

"Whats so damn, funny Houshi?" she questioned.

"If you know half the hentai thoughts I had about you, I'd long been slapped to death."

Shippou jumped off Miroku's shoulder just in time to avoid Sango's Hiraikotsu to the monk's head.

"What an idiot" Shippou mumbled.

"Well I guess we're setting camp here for tonight since Miroku seems to be unconscience." Kagome stated. She pulled at what appeared to be a flimsy tape measure a notepad and a pen. "Inuyasha, can I talk to you in private?"

Inuyasha nodded and followed her into the forest.

"What is this about wench?"

"Inuyasha, that book I was reading earlier said I should keep track of your progress while your training, so I need to measure you."

"Fine, but make it quick wench." he replied gruffly.

"Hold out your arm. Now bend it back toward your shoulder" she scribbles down 12.5 inches.

She then puts the tape around his chest, 33 inches.

Next is the waist 27.5 inches.

Calf size 15.4 inches.

Height is 5'9"

"Alright Inuyasha, we're done, we just have to get your weight and I can do that back at camp."

They silently walked back to camp picking up sticks as they walked. As soon as they had built a decent fire, Kagome dug around for her light, portable scale she bought while she was back home.

Shippou inquisitively asked,"What does that do Kagome."

"Its a scale to measure weight"

"Ok, can i try it?"

"Sure, Shippou, all you have to do is stand on it."

Shippou timidly walks up to it and stands on it. "Huh, 33, what does that mean?"

Inuyasha smirks and replies, "Thats how many times I get to hit you for pissing me off!"

"Ekk" and Shippou darts behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha" Kagome says warningly."Its just how much you weight, 33 pounds, its neither good nor bad. Inuyasha your up next."

He grumbled and stood on the scale. Kagome scribbled down 122 pounds in her note book. Sango was interested so she stood on the scale at a whopping 117 pounds. She asked Kagome how their weight compared to people in her time. Kagome explained that the average male was about 160 pounds and the average female is about 130 pounds. But she also told them how some people weight up to 300 pounds. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out in disgust. Remembering how the rulers of the human kingdoms were often overweight. "They must be the rulers of your world, huh Kagome?"

"No in fact, in my country its mostly the lazy and the ones who have poor diet and exercise. But also their are a couple of diseases that cause people to be overweight."

As dinner cooked Kagome flipped through her book to check his measurements. She sighed when he was below average in every category besides calf size. She idle connected it to all the running he did. 'At least his dick is big...i think.' As she stared at the baggy bulge in his pants. She wonder if she could fit him in her mouth and see if she could take his length all the way in...'NO BAD KAGOME, BAD GIRL.'

Inuyasha caught her lusty looks and the smell of her arousal. All of a sudden he needed to do a perimeter check.

"Guys I'll be back when dinner is finished" and with that he leapt off.

Five minutes later they heard a strangled cry howled into the night. They all leapt up with their weapons.

"Do you think we should check that out?" Kagome asked.

"No I'm sure Inuyasha's already on it" replied Miroku.

Moments later Inuyasha returned, they all jumped up again.

"Inuyasha, what was that?!" asked a frantic Kagome.

"What was what, wench?"

"That howl" replied Sango

Inuyasha blushed a deep shade of red and brushed it off.

"We ARE in wolf territory." he hastily replied.

The only member of the group that knows what the hanyou was doing, closed her eye and purred into her mistress' lap.

Not so far away Kouga and his pack were playing what the hell is for supper, when they heard a startling cry. "Kouga do you think that could be a brother in need" asked Ginta. Kouga pounder the question,'Hmmmm, that almost sounds like a wolf but not exactly. The only other type of animal it can be is a dog...dog huh, screw it, I'm starving and that can wait till morning.' Just before he slaughtered a family of deer.

The Sun was a welcomed relief to the group as the its rays thawed the patches of ice on the ground. Everyone was a little chilly this particular morning except one grouchy hanyou. With some luck they would make it to Yuri's today and probably run into wolf shit. Inuyasha added a growl with that particular thought. They packed camp and headed out. As the day wore on the temperature rose to a comfortable level. They came across a mountain creek and Kagome squealed with delight and made the group stop to have a picturesque picnic.

Just then Kagome detected something. 'Jewel shards, 2, coming in fast...uh oh.'

Inuyasha was able to smell him before Kagome mentioned anything,"Damn, smells like wolf shit." He stood up and unsheathed Tetsusgia.

"What do you want wimpy wolf?"

"My women dog turd."

Inuyasha growled fiercely and jumped in front of Kagome. "Over my dead body fucking wolf."

"Well since the word is out that you can't hardly protect your own pack, rather less my mate, from your own brother no less.

Inuyasha's growl deepened considerably and and his eyes flashed a dangerous red. "You better back the fuck off!"

"Make me Inu Caca."

'Screw this all to hell' He sheathed Tetsusgia and launched himself at the wolf, who nimbly dodge the attack.

"You gotta do better than that to hit me stupid mutt."

Inuyasha launched another attack but this time the wolf was ready, as he lunged at Kouga; Kouga cocked his fist back and hit Inuyasha in the jaw with a resounding crack. Inuyasha went flying through a tree and hit another tree that stopped his precarious flight. Unfortunately his impact into the first tree jarred Tetsusgia loose from its sheath. It went flying off in the direction of the group and Sango just barely manage to raise Hiraikotsu in time to deflect the attack from the astray sword. The demonic fang cut through the demonic bone like a knife through butter, cracking the top half of Hiraikotsu off.

While the mutt and his pack were in disarray it would give him some time with his women. He picked her up and carted her off with tremendous speed.

Sango and Miroku watch as the wolf carried their companion off. Knowing their only chance to get Kagome back was Inuyasha they ran over and tried to shake him.

Inuyasha felt somebody shaking him, too tired and his head hurt too much to comprehend who it was he just bared his fangs and growled. He distortedly heard their voices through the ringing of his hears and cracked a single golden eye at their voices. He saw Miroku and Sango talking feverishly but couldn't make out the words. After 30 seconds, the ringing in his hears slowly died down. He was able to faintly make out the words Kagome, Kouga, ran off. His mind slowly put the pieces together and let out a furious growl. Inuyasha could feel the beads of sweat form on his forehead, his pulse quicken, eyes widening and the darkness overcame his mind.

A/N This is quite a long chapter for me, its late, I'm tired and theres a cliffhanger ending...perfect stopping point. 


End file.
